


无复归

by styx



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx





	无复归

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can never go home again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173299) by [be_a_rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel). 



标题：无复归（《You can never go home again》）  
  
原作：be_a_rebel  
  
作者博客：<http://be_a_rebel.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/173299](173299)  
  
衍生派别：电影《历史系男生》（《The History Boys》2006，又译《历史男孩 / 历史系男孩 / 高校男生》等）  
  
配对：斯图尔特·达肯（多米尼克·库珀）/汤姆·厄文（史蒂芬·坎贝尔·摩尔）  
  
等级：PG  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **无复归**  
  
著：be_a_rebel  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
那不像达肯料想的那般轻松。  
  
那一直是问题所在，他猜想。他总料想着事情会很简单。他并不渴望它们如此，或是需要它

们如此。

它们就是如此。

可厄文并不像是那样。厄文并不轻易，他不会轻易被迷住，他不就任何形式而言轻易。

而酒到半途，达肯决定那反正也不值得。厄文不值得。不管那天是什么叫他失心疯，眼下它都消弭无踪了。因此他空泛的瞎扯了一番，开了几个不值一提的玩笑，只是为了看看那会否让事情有所不同。

那没有。因此他趁着厄文去洗手间的时候替厄文付了酒钱，心想着（他多年未见的）斯克里普斯会如何的嘲他是便宜约会，他整理了一下外套，冲着角落里那位过去半小时一直在朝他暗送秋波的黑发女子露出一个微笑。

他可以送厄文出去后再溜回来。只消五分钟。

厄文从洗手间里出来，微笑。

那花费了久得多的时间。

 

*

 

重点在于，那一点儿也不轻松。

厄文不复是当达肯自己还是个半大小子的时候那般了。他沉默了些，严肃了些，暴烈了些。他不喜欢早十晚九被人顺路拜访，或者，唔，任何时候，真的。

他冲着街上看到的人微笑，笑得如此见鬼的假，直叫达肯畏缩。

不过他还是会推逼达肯。那一点倒是没变。

欢爱是……有趣的。达肯惊讶的发现自己喜欢跟厄文多过跟大多数女人。

不过他不是基佬。这里只有厄文。达肯相当肯定这里只会有厄文。

令人惊讶的事在于，厄文是个邋遢鬼。他把书本、衣服和鞋袜随处乱扔。他只在屋子里发霉长蘑菇了才扫除。他有七副眼镜还每月新做一副，因为他把它们全不知搁哪儿去了。他爱巧克力，讨厌网球，日复一日躲着桑伯恩夫人，那位住在他隔壁的女士。他早上情绪不佳，睡前脾气暴躁。

他们总是吵架。达肯毫不意外。

达肯出轨了两次。厄文两次都发现了。第一次他叫他滚去冲个澡，第二次他把他扫地出门，一连两周都不接他电话。

那再也没有发生过了。

达肯从不知道什么叫害怕。如今他知道了。

 

*

厄文周二和周四做早饭。正是在一个周四达肯意识到自己两个多月没回过家了。厄文戴着他这一年的第十四（四十）副新眼镜（也正是这个时候达肯意识到他俩一整年都在一起），而他冲着纵横字谜皱起眉头。

达肯完全绝对的吓坏了。厄文叫他递一下牛奶。

冲去厕所吐个天昏地暗是惊人的容易。他一整天都浑浑噩噩的度过，会见客户时半个字都没听懂，搞砸了三份本该在一日结束前搞定的文件，冲他的秘书大吼大叫，把咖啡倒上了他那件第三好的衬衫，拒接厄文的一通来电，到得七点就喝了个酩酊大醉。

哪怕是以他的标准而言，那也是格外的糟糕了。他在一位朋友的沙发上昏睡了一晚，凌晨五点醒来，蹒蹒跚跚的回家，打烂了起居室的一盏台灯而惊醒了厄文。

厄文只是冲他困倦无神的眨巴眨巴眼睛，倒头又睡了过去。

达肯花费了十分钟才睡着。

 

*

 

在圣诞前夕的前一晚他们天翻地覆的大吵了一通。桑伯恩夫人站在达肯一边。不幸的是，有别的什么人报了警，于是他们大过节的被就行为得体好是说教了一番。

这是个令人消沉的时刻。他们喝醉了在起居室的地毯上消磨了一晚，厄文冲他微笑，羞怯而小心翼翼的，像是那许多年以前，而达肯知道了，比之从前任何时候都更清楚的知道，这是真真切切的。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
